


Allegrophobia

by bootlace



Series: Linked Universe [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cause I Said So, Gen, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sky (Linked Universe) Angst, Sky (Linked Universe) Has a Bad Time, Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, all the boys will be in it at some point but im tagging the ones who appear so far, i am too tired to think of tags, sky is not the one who gets kidnapped but it is him centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlace/pseuds/bootlace
Summary: Allegrophobia (n.) - The fear or phobia of being late.It was Sky's fault. He knew it was. Wind had been down, Warriors had already been grabbed, and Sky was the only person left to defend them, and he had failed. If the others could just see that, maybe they'd let him keep going. Keep searching. Because Sky has been here before.And he will not be late again.
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind & Sky (Linked Universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky & Wind & Warriors (Linked Universe, Sky & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009473
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Allegrophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarshTaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarshTaters/gifts).



> OH BOY OH BOY IM FINALLY FINISHED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC. it only took me what?? three months?? anyway the premise of this fic is based on a conversation i had with narsh and a lot of these ideas are theres, so everyone say thank you narsh!!! also go check out their account cause they write really well and i love them so much <3\. anyway i am now going to beat sky up for a bit.

“...so then Tetra launches me into the Forsaken Fortress with a  _ catapult _ ! Apparently there was no other way to do it, but I think that maybe she just wanted to do it for fun. Anyway, I’m in the Forsaken Fortress…” Wind was telling the story of his adventure again. Sky didn’t mind, not really, because Wind seemed to enjoy telling it. He let his mind wander as he gazed out at the trees surrounding the three of them. Wind, Warriors, and Sky had been separated from the others during a switch. Luckily, it was Warriors’ Hyrule, so at least they had a guide. Sky didn’t know if the others were together or if they had been split up too. He hoped they were alright. Warriors’ Hyrule, while no longer being trapped in a war, was dangerous, and the idea of one of them getting hurt scared Sky down to his very soul.

Sky shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. The others were probably fine and being worried about them didn’t help anyone. He let himself fall slightly behind Wind and Warriors and took a second to appreciate the sounds of the forest around them: the slight rustling of the wind through the trees, the birds chirping out an unplanned symphony, the grass crunching slightly beneath his boots. Forests had amazed him ever since he saw Faron Woods on his first trip to the surface. There were so many trees, and so many birds! And the birds were so small they could fit in his hand! Not that any of them ever  _ wanted _ to sit in his hand, but maybe one day he could make it happen. 

Suddenly, Warriors stopped, almost causing Sky to run straight into him. The Captain was standing straight and tense, his posture like a parody of a soldier standing at attention. Sky walked over to stand next to him. He glanced out over the clearing they had just entered.

“Captain?” Sky asked. He could hear the concern bleeding into his own voice. Warriors’ eyes darted around the clearing, searching for something.

“I…” Warriors started. Sky had never heard him so unsure of his words. “I can  _ feel  _ something. Magic. But that’s  _ impossible _ .” His voice was starting to shake as fear slowly leaked into it. “She’s  _ dead _ .”

Sky listens, and he can feel it too. The wind has stopped rustling. The birds’ symphony has faded out of existence. The forest has stilled to make room for the unnerving presence that seems to fill the clearing. The sun is shining but the world around them feels dark in a way that Sky finds impossible to understand or explain. This is not magic that he knows, but it has the same looming presence that Demise had as he towered above Sky in their final battle. He finds his hand reaching up to grip the hilt of his sword, and when he looks over to Wind and Warriors they’re holding theirs too. All of a sudden, the unnatural silence of the world is broken by a voice.

“Well, darling,  _ dead _ isn’t quite the right word for it.” All three of them turned around, and in a flash three swords were drawn and pointed at the new figure standing in the clearing. She had white hair and her clothes were such a dark purple that they almost looked black. She didn’t seem to care about Wind and Sky, her eyes and her smile were solely focused on Warriors. Sky’s sword arm was held up next to Warriors’, and he could feel the normally calm and collected Captain shaking. Sky leaned in a little closer so that their shoulders were touching, hoping to offer even the slightest bit of comfort or protection from… whoever this was.

“Won’t you take a walk with me, dear? We have so much to catch up on…” Her voice was warm, but Sky could see the slight glint of maliciousness in her eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere with  _ you _ ,” Warriors ground out through clenched teeth. Sky could hear him trying to force the shakiness out of his voice. The most scared Sky had ever seen him was when Wind had taken a bad hit during a fight and had been unconscious for over a day. This was nothing like that. This fear was deeper, this was the type of fear that came from a history that's come back to haunt. Sky took a subtle step forward, trying to put himself slightly between Warriors and this woman. The movement made Cia’s eyes flicker over to him.

“Oh, you’ve brought your friends! I’ve always wanted to meet them, but I’m afraid now isn’t a good moment. Why don’t the two of you run along so the two of us can talk in private.” Sky glared at her and repositioned his feet so he was ready to run at her at any second. Her smile dropped. “I see… so I suppose we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

She snapped her fingers and the rustling returned to the bushes around them, but this time it wasn’t caused by the wind. Instead, monsters started to come out of the woods around them, baring both weapons and teeth. The three heroes moved from being in a line to being back to back to back, weapons ready for the beasts to descend on them. 

They attacked all at once in an overwhelming swarm. Sky swung his sword up to stop the club of a bokoblin from connecting with his head. He pulled his blade from the wood of the club and arced followed up with a wide arc straight across the stomach of the creature, effectively turning it into black smoke. He didn’t get a chance to breathe before another was bearing down on him. With a horizontal slash and a stab to the gut, this one was disposed of as well. As he fought, he was getting further and further away from Warriors and Wind. He tried to get closer to them, but the monsters just kept coming, keeping him away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wind, facing off against a moblin near the edge of the clearing. Just as Sky killed his third bokoblin, the moblin’s club started heading on a path straight towards Wind’s leg. Sky called out a warning, but he couldn’t do anything as the club connected.

  


\---

  


Wind heard Sky’s shout just before the club hit his leg. He heard more than felt the sickening  _ crack _ . His knees crumpled beneath him and he fell, his sword going clattering across the clearing as he did. He glanced down at his leg and almost threw up. It should  _ not _ look like that. He desperately tried to reach for his sword, but it was two far away. He could feel the dread and fear sink into him when he realized there was nothing he could do. He threw up his arms in front of his face, hoping to put off the blow that would no doubt end his life, but no blow came. He slowly lowered his arms and looked up. The moblin was walking away from him.  _ Why the hell was the moblin walking away from him _ ? It didn’t make any sense!

Then, suddenly, it did. Cia’s words from earlier echoed in his head.  _ Why don’t the two of you run along _ ? She didn’t want to kill them, she just wanted to get them out of the way. And she’d succeeded, at least halfway. Warriors and Sky were still standing and fighting, taking down monster after monster. Wind felt frustration building up inside of him. Even if he could get to his sword, he wouldn’t be able to stand up to help. There was nothing he could do but sit there uselessly and watch.

Then the unthinkable happened. Warriors was fighting a moblin, and moved to block it’s club with his sword. It sunk into the club with a  _ thunk _ and Warriors moved to pull it out. Even from where he was sitting across the clearing, Wind could see his face pale when he realized that it was stuck. The moblin pulled his club up and out of Warriors’ reach. It stared at the sword before plucking it from the wood and tossing it behind him. Warriors was backing up now, glancing around and looking for an opening to get away, but it was too late; the moblin reached over and grabbed Warriors arm in a tight grip. Warriors shouted out Sky’s name as he struggled against the monster. Wind looked over to Sky, who dispatched another monster before looking over to Warriors.

Several emotions flickered across Sky’s face. First confusion, then concern, then fear. And finally, it settled on  _ fury _ . He began to take down monsters faster than before, carving through them with barely any effort. A few monsters landed hits on him, but he didn’t even seem to notice. Wind could feel himself holding his breath. Sky was  _ terrifying _ .

  


\---

  


_ Wind was out of the fight too fast, and Sky could feel the anger slowly rising within him. Then Warriors had called his name and when he looked over the captain was staring at him, terrified as he was held in the grip of a monster. Sky’s anger rose more, pulsing as it built up in a strange crescendo. _

  


\---

  


Wind watched as Sky got closer and closer to Warriors, even as the captain was dragged away. But then, a monster got a lucky shot. A blin with a sword just barely managed to get under Sky’s defences and slashed him across the side. Sky stumbled back, his left hand reaching over to clasp at his side to try and stop the bleeding. Sky glared up at the monster and killed it with a quick stab. Wind could see his breaths becoming heavier and heavier. Another monster took advantage of Sky’s moment of weakness, and a club came barreling into his back. Wind could hear himself scream Sky’s name as he fell to the ground.

  


\---

  


_ Sky landed on the ground. His side sent pain shooting throughout his body and his breathing felt uneven and weak. That blow had done more than just send him to the ground. His anger was still burning inside him, drowning out the growls of monsters from all around him. For a moment, there was no grass below him. Instead, it was replaced with cold, hard stone. He looked up, and the monsters were replaced with stairs. There was no moblin and no Warriors, only Ghirahim standing there with Zelda thrown over his shoulder, the gate of time behind him. Sky could feel the same rage, the burning of it so hot that he swore he could feel the heat of the fire around him. And then, the moment was over, and he was once again lying on the grass. He felt his gaze harden once more. _

  


_ He would  _ **_not_ ** _ let this happen again. _

  


_ He pushed himself to his feet. _

  


\---

  


Wind could feel tears start to form in his eyes as the monsters began to move away from where Sky still lay on the ground. His eyes moved over to Warriors, who was getting dragged across the clearing over to where Cia was collecting magic in her hands. She eventually got enough, and shot it in front of her. The magic gathered into a swirling dark portal. She grinned as Warriors was brought closer and closer. Then, he heard a grunt from across the clearing. Against all odds, Sky had pushed himself up onto one knee. Then slowly, he got back on his feet, his sword out and ready in front of him. Cia let out a frustrated yell.

“Someone get him  _ out of the way _ !” The monsters were heading back towards Sky. His movements weren’t as fluid or precise as before, but he still moved with the skill of a trained knight. A bokoblin swung a sword at him and he ducked, nearly falling to the ground again before straightening and slashing the monster across the front. Another monster was coming up behind him now, and Wind shouted out a warning just in time for Sky to whirl around and block its incoming strike. But his arms were weak, and the monster broke his defence. It growled as it slashed low, leaving two deep cuts under both of Sky’s knees. He gasped and fell again, and Wind could see him grimacing in pain as he landed right on his injured knees.

Wind wanted to  _ do something _ . He felt useless here, stranded on the ground with a broken leg. Warriors and Sky were his brothers, and Sky was getting hurt and Warriors was being taken away and Wind wanted to do nothing more than help. Somewhere inside him, he hoped that Sky was successful, but he knew he wouldn’t be. Sky couldn’t keep fighting like this. So, as much as it pained him to think it, Wind wanted Sky to just  _ stop _ .  _ Stop _ fighting,  _ stop _ standing,  _ stop _ being so Hylia damned determined. Because Wind knew that if Sky went down - truly  _ went down _ \- then he would be stuck in this clearing alone, with nothing but a broken leg and a sword he couldn’t reach.

Wind looked back over to Warriors and he realized that he had just come to the same conclusion Wind had. Sky was fighting a losing battle. And even as Sky began to push himself up, Warriors called out to him. 

“Sky.” Warriors' voice had switched into captain mode. Sky looked up at him. “Stand down.” Sky’s face flickered to confusion, then fear. He shook his head and continued to stand. 

“ _ Sky _ .” His voice was more forceful and Wind could hear the fear that was starting to bleed into it. “It’s okay. Just  _ stay down _ .”

Sky didn’t listen. He just pushed himself back up and stared at the monsters surrounding him. Some of the fury on his face had been replaced with pain, and his limbs all shook. Cia let out a frustrated groan and then she was walking towards Sky and Wind was filled with a new kind of fear. 

“Well, I suppose if you want something done…” Cia held out her hands towards Sky and magic began to gather in them. “...You do it yourself.” A blast of magic hit Sky in the chest and threw him across the clearing, straight into a tree. He fell to the ground so he was facing away from Wind.

  


He didn’t get up.

  


Wind could hear himself screaming, but he wasn’t quite sure if he was saying anything or if it was just noise coming out of his mouth. Warriors was screaming Sky’s name, over and over and over again as he was dragged away. Then his voice cut off as he was pulled through the portal, with Cia and the rest of the monsters following him.

“Sky?” Wind called out, hoping against hope that maybe Sky was just pretending. But Sky didn’t move.

Wind was alone.

  


\---

  


Legend was starting to get sick of this forest. The sun was going to set soon and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of another person for the entire day. He hated when they got switched like this. As much as he loved a moment to himself, a whole day of it was starting to grate on his nerves. He grumbled as he pushed past another layer of foliage. He stopped for a moment, just to take a breath and rest before continuing. He took a second to tune into the sound of the birds chirping in the trees. Then, his ears perked up as he picked up on a sound that shouldn’t exist in this desolate forest. It sounded like someone  _ crying _ . 

“...Hello?” he called out. He almost hoped that no one would respond, and that the crying was just a strange bird he’d never heard of before. But then, a voice called back.

“Legend?” That was Wind! “Legend, we’re over here!” Legend could feel a grin start to form on his face before it dropped suddenly as he realized four things at the same time.

  


One: Wind had been the one crying.

  


Two: Wind’s voice had a panicked strain to it.

  


Three: Wind said  _ we _ but there wasn’t another voice and no one was trying to comfort him.

  


Four:  _ Something was very wrong _ .

  


Legend sprinted forward until he finally stumbled through the trees into a clearing. He looked around before his eyes finally settled on Wind and Sky. Wind’s tearstained face was staring up at him, his tears almost glowing golden in the light of the setting sun. His leg wasn’t quite in the right place, but other than that he seemed fine. Sky was the real issue. Legend wasn’t completely sure where all the blood around him was coming from, and he seemed to be unconscious.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Legend whispered. He quickly walked over to the two of them while simultaneously digging around in his bag. Just as he crouched down next to them, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a single potion and some bandages from his bag. He looked down at the potion bottle and rolled it a little in his hand. “...I only have one potion. Think your leg will be okay for a little longer?” Wind nodded and moved over to support Sky’s head so they could give him the potion.

Legend pulled the cork out and held it up to Sky’s lips. Slowly, with Wind’s help, he managed to get the whole potion down Sky’s throat. Legend slid the bottle back into his bag and brushed a strand of hair softly out of Sky’s face. Eventually, he pulled his eyes away and looked up at Wind’s stricken face.

“Wind… what happened?”

  


\---

  


Later that night, Legend sat leaning against a tree, Wind curled into his side and Sky’s head in his lap as they both slept. Sky had yet to make any sort of sound or movement and the only thing that convinced Legend that he was even  _ alive _ was the soft rise and fall of his chest. All that Legend could hope for was that someone else found them. With Wind’s leg broken and Sky unconscious, there was no chance that the three of them could get out of here alone.

Legend wrapped an arm around Wind, moving carefully as to not jostle his injured leg. He knew that if any of the others (especially Warriors) saw him like this, they would look at him with that little smirk and a glint in their eye that meant ‘ _ we know you’re secretly a huge softly _ ’ and normally Legend would glare at them and roll his eyes but right now he wanted to see that smirk more than anything else in the world.

A rustling from the bushes yanked Legend harshly out of his thoughts. He reached down and picked up the fire rod from his side and pointed it forward. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could even win a fight right now. Not only would he have to detangle himself from Sky and Wind first, but he was so sleep deprived by now that he wasn’t sure if he could beat anyone anyway. Finally, a shape withdrew itself from the bushes and walked towards the group. The shape slowly took an actual form and a large, dark wolf stood before them, its intelligent eyes worried and questioning. Legend grinned.

“Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is!! the next chapter will come out,,, idk cause i havent written it yet. could be next week. could be another three months. i have no idea! im bad at writing consistently! anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! see ya soon (or not soon)


End file.
